The Game is On
by Doctoress
Summary: An elite team of criminal's prime goal in life is to outwit the famous Sherlock. But nothing is as it seems in a game of cat and mouse with the greatest detective and the greatest criminals ever. Has characters from Fruits Basket, Doctor Who, Soul Eater, Death Note, Heroes of Olympus, Black Butler, Sherlock and Rise of the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! Doctoress here! So, I've taken the fandom characters from Five Worlds Worth Saving, added Death the Kid, Black Butler, and Sherlock, and made a crime drama thing. It's written as if it's a recording. See if any of you can guess where I got that idea from. ;) Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Team<span>

If you're listening to this, you're either the police or someone wanting to join our crew. If it's the second, the answer is no. If the first, have fun. You're about to listen to the account of how we outwitted the famous detective. Sherlock Holmes.

First off, there's my team. L and The Doctor, the brains of our group. They all make the plans, but they fine tune it and work out any possible risks and flaws. One used to be a detective called on by the police when there was a really tough case. The other is a technology and math genius. Then, the twin trap specialists, Frost and Flame. These two have been setting traps for pranks since they were kids. Natural talent for it. Then there's the Cat, our infiltration expert. As the name implies, they're cat-like, stealthy and flexible, with a hot temper. Skilled in martial arts. Then there's The Butler, our weapons specialist. A master of improvisation, they can turn anything deadly. You don't want to see them with a butter knife. That's right, I said a butter knife. Respect your cutlery, you never know when it will turn against you. Then there's Kid Reaper. A bit OCD, but a great help with drawing out and timing plans. Also, keeps us right on schedule for lunch at the diner. And finally there's me. Shadow. I'm the one who keeps this business running smoothly. Expert in everything I know, combat, stealth, planning. My only flaw? Loyalty. But that's everyone's flaw here. Most criminals don't trust each other, even if they're working together. Not us. We trust each other with our lives. We're weird that way.

Now then, down to business. How to match wits with one of the greatest detectives ever? (Personally, I think our very own detective is better, but that's probably a biased view.) First step: invisibility. We have committed major theft, enough for a life sentence in prison. But we're never caught. We never give out our code names. We have part time jobs, under fake names we made, and we have forged birth certificates, school awards, battered to the most realistic point possible, even legal records back to when we were born and farther. We're only seventeen, but we made it look like we were out of high school and never went to college. It was easy. The Doctor simply hacked in, no biggie for him. So, no names to trace, records back to our "birthday." But we took it a step further. We made ourselves known around town as one of the friendliest families you'll ever meet. Tell someone, "We suspect them," and point to us, most people would say, "Oh no, they're some of the nicest people I've met!" And then we went further. We go to the police and report any crime we see, excepting our own, but we make sure we send a different person every time to avoid suspicion. Some of you might say, "But that's betrayal!" To heck with that, the only people I care about is my team. So, with all that, we make the national headlines. But no one knows it us.

So, Sherlock. The game is afoot.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've recently started watching Sherlock, and I love it. So, I decided to draw something centered around crime drama. Hope it was enjoyable to read! Also, it's kinda obvious if you know all of these fan systems, but try and guess who is who. If anyone needs hints on the recording style question, I would be happy to give out hints!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I missed two weeks worth of updates, the first time I just was having an off day, didn't have anything to upload, and I really shouldn't be making excuses. The week after, Thanksgiving week, I was on vacation, my phone kept dying, and I hate uploading from my phone anyway. I should have uploaded Tuesday, before I left, but I had to pack and life was pretty much in the way. But I'm not here to give excuses I have an announcment. Because I have several multi-chapter fanfics that are also in progress, I am putting them on hold and focusing on one single story. Here's the list of stories on hold: Time Angel, Oh Crap, Now We Have Two Geniuses, and the Frozen Heart Inside. I am also deleting Five Worlds Worth Saving. And I'm lengthening the time to vote for You Decide The Beginning. If this doesn't make sense because it's in the fics mentioned, I just made this and plopped in every incomplete story.


End file.
